Starburn Clan
The Starburn Clan is a fledgling clan of the Arcane flight. They are not well known, but their most striking trait is their unusual thirst for glory and prestige - especially with such intensity not typically seen among the relatively content Arcane flight. History Founding The Starburn Clan was founded by the dragon Orionus, after he reached maturity and set out to create a new clan after the extinction of the absent clan he was born to. Originating closer to the mainland, Orionus went further out to sea and found a natural cavern on a mountainside that, with some adjustments and clearing, would be ideal for a lair. Setting to work, Orionus settled down in the midst of the Crystalspine Reaches, and began creating what is now Starburn Cavern, the home and lair of his clan. As he neared the completion of his new home, another dragon happened upon him. This was another wanderer, like himself, who had left her own home in the interest of finding a suitable mate to form her own clan with. Ambitious like Orionus, this dragon, Hecatai, would win him over and become the matriarch of the new clan. Assisting in the finishing touches of the cavern, Hecatai officially cut ties with whatever clan she came from, and feigned ignorance whenever the topic of her origins was broached. The two dragons consummated their partnership, and two eggs were laid for their first clutch. New Arrivals Within a short period of time, Orionus and Hecatai had begun clearing the local area of pests and beasts, and a small territory was firmly established in the name of Clan Starburn. However, Orionus, ever restless and discontent, decided that their ranks would need to swell, and faster than familial expansion would allow. He set out to a local marketplace, where dragons and hatchlings were offered by their clans for treasures and gems. After some amount of searching, Orionus found a young ridgeback hatchling, unnamed and put up for sale by his clan. Finding the price to be affordable and the hatchling's genes to be desirable, he brought the youth home with him, and named him Dakeli. Dakeli grew over time, and his patriarch's constant teachings on ambition and never settling would take firm root in his mind, as he became a fervent supporter for his new family, to replace the one he never knew. Dakeli would not be the only new arrival, however. One day, at a crossroads, Orionus was approached by another dragon, this one an adult, who claimed to be seeking a new home after leaving her family and former clan. When asked about her reasons for departure, she refused to explain, saying only that she would swear loyalty to whoever would take her. Seeing no reason to turn his nose against a new clanmate and further expansion, Orionus accepted her pledge. Nima returned home with Orionus, and at once became rivals with the young Dakeli. Where Dakeli passionately and zealously seeks to support their patriarch, Nima is much more along the typical mindset of the Arcane flight, and is content to experiment with the world and pursue her dreams lackadaisically, advocating for caution above reckless grasping for renown. At the same time, Dakeli came to secretly fear that a day may come when Nima replaces him as the favored of Orionus, causing him to challenge her at every turn and attempt to appease their leader as much as possible. It is this competitive dynamic between the two that created the majority of the internal conflict during this time, especially as the eggs in the nesting ground were coming closer to hatching and the question of breeding plans arose. Expansion For a good deal of time, Orionus focused his clan's attentions on simply growing in strength. Leaving the youthful Dakeli behind to tend to the eggs and watch over the lair, he, Hecatai, and Nima would set out to continue clearing their territory of various creatures and beasts, honing themselves and collecting various treasures and trinkets to add to their hoard. This constant cycle of combat and victory would form the stable schedule of the Starburn for a while, with Orionus pondering over the near future question of how to deal with the inevitable raising of his offspring and their eventual breeding partner. In addition, Orionus had to deal with Nima's lack of commitment to the clan, as well as finding a potential breeding partner for her - both as an addition to the clan in of himself, and to make use of the spare nest in the nesting grounds. Dakeli, in the meanwhile, would keep close watch on Nima, hoping to discover some misstep on her part to bring to light. No such infractions incurred, though Dakeli would bring up her apathy and lack of zeal frequently to Orionus. It'd be during one audience between Dakeli and Orionus that Orionus deduced Dakeli's insecurities, and assured him that he would always remain in a special place in the clan, especially as he grew older. As a show of good faith, Dakeli was given ownership of a spare familiar that Nima had captured. While Nima did not mind and Orionus mostly wanted to silence the hatchling's jabbering, Dakeli was deeply touched by the token display. Hecatai, on the other hand, was thankful to have a clanmember who kept them all in check when they risked over-extending themselves. Conversing with Nima on a more informal level than her mate, she learned that Nima had no desire to breed with Hecatai's offspring, not as a matter of honor but rather because she did not wish to wait for them to hatch and grow. Arguing with Orionus, and with Nima backing her, Hecatai convinced the patriarch to go out to market, find a suitable male, and purchase him from his clan. Doing so, Orionus came across a stunning sight - a Nocturne dragon, male and eligible, named Ferin, with remarkable flaming scales. Desiring the male's genes for his own clan, Orionus recruited the Nocturne. Ferin, like Nima, did not especially care for Orionus' power plays or dreams of glory, but unlike Nima, he became more invested into them, becoming enticed and inquisitive by his new patriarch's drive. Nima received the news of their arranged mating with contentment - neither too happy nor disappointed, she found Ferin to be a breath of fresh air and an acceptable mate. Consummating at once, Nima and Ferin bore three eggs. Dakeli secretly wonders what Orionus' plans for the offspring and eventually the parents will be - Orionus himself kept whatever plans he may or may not have for the future to himself. Clan Members * Orionus, '''a Guardian,'' ''is the founder and patriarch of the Starburn clan. Abandoned as a hatchling, the emptiness in him created by a youth of isolation has mutated into an unrelenting drive to be respected and admired, a drive reflected in the politics of his clan. Mates with Hecatai. * '''Hecatai, '''a Guardian, is the matriarch of the clan, whose history is rather secretive. She is somewhat more restrained than Orionus, but still shares his desire for prestige. She serves as the voice of reason and often stops her mate from crossing dangerous lines. Mates with Orionus. * '''Dakeli, '''a Ridgeback, is the youngest member of the clan, sold as a hatchling. He hopes to one day serve as Orionus' favored warrior and bring glory and honor to the Starburn clan. Rival to Nima. * '''Nima, '''a Skydancer, is the first adult member to join the clan. She is a more typical Arcane dragon with no particular passion for repute or renown. She and Dakeli often bicker and fight due to the difference in their priorities. Mates with Ferin. * '''Ferin, '''a Nocturne, is Nima's mate. He serves his clan without much involvement in its politics aside from occasionally pushing his mate to go along with the patriarch's plans, or to back his mate in calling for slower pacing of the same plans. * '''Two unhatched eggs, born of Orionus and Hecatai. * Three unhatched eggs, born of Ferin and Nima. Category:Arcane Category:Lesser Lair